Un Amor Extraño
by songjiki
Summary: Porque el amor no es algo normal, menos si pones al chico màs antipático de la universidad con la chica más amable y a todo esto le sumamos los amigos raros, locos y de alguna forma únicos de la chica ... apesto para el summary ... denle una oportunidad
1. Vacaciones

VACACIONES

Un elegante auto negro pasaba por un pueblo, un suceso demasiado extraño para sus habitantes, que al momento de pasar todos quedaban sorprendidos por ver un carro como ese. Los ocupantes del carro eran tres jóvenes, que se detuvieron frente a un pequeño supermercado, uno de los jóvenes era un pelirrojo alto, otro un peligris que tenia una sonrisa muy terrorífica ya que tenia sus dientes afilados, y un pelinegro muy guapo, con buen cuerpo, pero el más serio del grupo.

-Hace mucho frío… no me gusta el frío- dijo el peligris

-Es cierto – lo apoyo el pelirrojo

-Dejen de quejarse y vayan a comprar lo que ocupamos

El pelirrojo y peligris entraron al supermercado que se encontraba casi al final de la calle principal, mientras el pelinegro se quedó afuera, cuando vio un anuncio pegado en la ventana, era para una competencia, mas exacto una carrera de snowboarding, algo que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho, no solo porque era uno de sus deportes favoritos sino porque a Sasuke le gustaba la competencia, No puedo perder , pensó así que lo leyó con atención buscando dónde se podría inscribir, dio un rápido vistazo buscando la tienda que decía el anuncio, la cual encontró al inicio de la calle. Se preguntó si se inscribirían mucho, después de todo no parecía haber mucha gente en el pueblo, ya que apenas eran las 8 de la noche y no había nadie.

-Qué haces, Sasuke?- pregunto el pelirrojo, con varias bolsas en la mano

- …Una competencia- ladeando su cabeza hacia el anuncio, lo que hizo que los dos jóvenes voltearan hacia donde señalaba

-Oye deberías entrar… mas bien deberíamos entrar – dijo el peligris

-Hmph…Claro que lo voy hacer - contesto

- Yo paso – dijo el pelirrojo, lo que hizo que Sasuke y Suigetsu voltearan a verlo

-Por qué? – pregunto Suigetsu, mientras se acercaba al anuncio para leerlo mejor

-No soy bueno en los deportes, al menos de este tipo

-Donde está esa tienda?-

- Está al inicio de la calle, mañana podremos venir a inscribirnos- dijo Sasuke, a lo que los otros dos jóvenes asintieron

Subieron al carro y siguieron conduciendo, el auto negro resaltaba en el blanco paisaje, después de media hora llegaron a una cabaña, a los alrededores no había nada más que árboles y nieve; a lo lejos se veía una cadena montañosa, completamente nevada.

Descendieron del auto para entrar a la cabaña y recorrerla, seguía igual, era una cabaña de dos pisos, con un pequeño porche. En el recibidor había un armario y una pequeña mesa, muy sencillo; después del recibidor se encontraba una gran sala sus sillones eran grandes de color claro, con grandes cojines oscuros, con una mesita oscura de centro, en las paredes, pequeñas mesas altas de color oscuro también, al final de ella había una gran chimenea con dos ventanas a cada lado, en una de las paredes laterales, había dos puertas; en la otra una puerta y un pasillo, el cuál se dirigía hacia arriba. Tanto la cocina y el comedor tenían toques claros, ambos eran muy sencillos sin muchos detalles. En cambio la estancia era de un color oscuro que tenía grandes sofás de color vino, mesas oscuras.

-No está tan mal – dijo el peligris

-Si, pero quien cocinara? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Hmph… está claro que ustedes?

-Y tu? – gritó Suigetsu, mientras Jügo y Sasuke se dejaban caer sobre el sillón de la sala, mientras Sasuke solo lo miraba, cosa que asusto al peligris – Esta bien, después de todo son vacaciones verdad?.- dijo nervioso

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones – dijo Jügo – para poder desempacar y descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo – dijo el pelinegro – me llaman cuando esté la cena

Una vez que el pelinegro se retiro, los dos jóvenes solo se miraban uno a otro, suspirando, ya que tenían que hacer la cena. Pero no se podían quejar, después de todo estas eran sus primeras vacaciones en un lugar como ese, y todo gracias al pelinegro.

-Vamos, nosotros también tenemos que descansar – dijo el pelirrojo

-Si ya se – contesto el peligris

Sasuke subió las escaleras, y fue a la ultima habitación del pasillo al abrir la puerta pudo ver una habitación con dos grandes ventanas, una frente a la puerta, era la mas grande de las dos, y la otra a su izquierda, tenía un pequeño armario, una cama no muy grande con sabanas claras, a cada lado de la cama había unas pesitas de noche, un sillón a lado de la ventana, en las pared había pequeñas pinturas. Hacía mucho tiempo que pisaba ese lugar... Dejó la maleta en el sillón y se recostó sobre la cama, pensando que hace mucho tiempo no tomaba vacaciones. Y así se quedo dormido. Pero no fue mucho ya que el hambre lo hizo despertar, se levanto lentamente y salio de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, bajo las escaleras con lentitud ya que todavía se sentía adormilado, paso por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina.

-Dónde estarán esos dos? - dijo molesto mientras se daba vuelta para ir a buscarles. Entro a la sala y para su sorpresa ellos iban en su dirección

-También te dio hambre?-preguntó el peligris, el pelinegro solo lo miró con enojo

-Vayamos a comer- agregó el pelirrojo

Los tres chicos entraron a la cocina, el pelinegro se sentó, mientras los otros dos preparaban la cena, no tardaron mucho, y comenzaron a cenar,

-No esta tan mal – dijo el peligris

-Puede ser que sepa bien porque no habíamos comido en todo el día- contesto el pelirrojo

-Si puede ser – dijo mientras comía con gran velocidad, mientras el pelinegro un poco enojado por la manera de comer.

Una vez acabaron de comer, el pelirrojo se quedo limpiando todo, mientras el pelinegro tomaba un baño y el peligris salio para dar un paseo cosa de la cual se arrepintió al momento de salir.

-Cuanto frío puede llegar hacer aquí? – dijo molesto, regresando a la cabaña

Mientras tanto el pelinegro ya una vez en su habitación, busco en su mochila, y sacó un libro, fue y se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y empezó a leer, pasó un largo tiempo sin que se diera cuenta, se levantó dejó el libro en el sillón y fue directo a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Conociendo el pueblo

Como ya saben, los personajes no son mios solo la historia

Aqui esta el capítulo 2, espero que les guste n,n

Intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque para ser sincera ... en ocasiones me da pereza copiar todo a la computadora ... mi culpa por no hacerlo asi desde el inicio ,

Bueno no entretengo más ... aquí esta el capítulo 2

* * *

Al día siguiente Sasuke despierta, ya casi era mediodía, se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, para su sorpresa estaba ocupado.

-No esperaba que se despertaran temprano – dijo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala y no había nadie, supuso que estaría en la cocina, así que siguió caminando.

-Sasuke, por fin despertaste- dijo el pelirrojo

-Hmph… ya desayunaron? – preguntó

-No

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo el pelinegro

-Para que? – dijo una voz detrás de él, haciéndolo que volteara

-Para inscribirse en la competencia, verdad?- dijo Jügo viendo a Sasuke que asintió

-En ese caso, tu eres el que esta más atrasado – dijo el peligris haciendo enojar a Sasuke

-Cierra la boca – dijo, mientras se sentaba a desayunar, seguido por los otros

Termino de desayunar y se apresuro para poder tomar un baño y salir. Mientras Suigetsu y Jügo esperaban en la sala.

-Realmente sabes de snowboard? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras el peligris asentía nerviosamente – De verdad?

-Por qué tanto interés? - contestó

-Bueno… tenemos tiempo de conocernos – dijo el pelirrojo - y nunca escuche que tu comentaras algo sobre esto

- Ah si? – contestó poniéndose aún más nervioso – que raro que no te haya dicho, porque soy muy bueno

- Ya nos vamos? – dijo el pelirrojo volteando hacia dónde se encontraba un pelinegro acomodándose el abrigo, no dijo nada solo fue hacia el recibidor, acción la cual fue seguida por los otros jóvenes, ya en el recibidor los tres jóvenes buscaron sus chamarras, primero salió Sasuke y luego los otros dos jóvenes salieron

-Nos iremos caminando - dijo cuando notó que salieron

-Estás loco?, en auto es media hora, cuanto nos tomará caminando – gritó el peligris

-Eres muy ruidoso – dijo el pelinegro, mientras se adelantaba, seguido por el pelirrojo

-Rayos! – se dijo el peligris, caminando entre la nieve, sin muchas ganas – se supone que son vacaciones

Tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro caminaban tranquilamente, admirando el paisaje, mientras que cierto peligris se iba quejando; después de un largo tiempo llegaron al pueblo, a esas horas ya se veía mas gente, en comparación con la noche anterior.

Siguieron caminando, en sus pensamientos el pelinegro agradecía haber llegado, no sabía se podría aguantar mas las quejas del peligris, el siempre había sido paciente y tranquilo, pero ese peligris en ocasiones llegaba a sacarlo de sus casillas, por más que intentara ignorarlo, sentía que los gritos del peligris se intensificaban.

-Es esta? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos y haciendo que el peligris por fin guardara silencio

-Si - dijo en un tono frío el pelinegro

-Qué esperamos, entremos – dijo un poco alegre el peligris

No era una tienda muy grande, era un poco más pequeña que el supermercado. Justo arriba decía "Deportes Anko", una vez dentro se veía todo estrecho, por la gran cantidad de artículos que había, en las vitrinas habían unas bicicletas de diferentes modelos y colores, ropa deportiva, uniformes de diferentes equipos así como de diferentes deportes. Había bolas de béisbol, futbol, fútbol americano, tenis y una gran variedad más, también había una sección de deportes acuáticos, al igual que protección para deportes de combate. Una gran variedad de artículos deportivos. Casi al final se encontraba el mostrador, en el cual se encontraban varios trabajadores y varios clientes, la mayoría estaban ocupados excepto una mujer, parecía mayor que ellos tres, de cabellos morados, atlética; demostrando que no solo vendía accesorios deportivos, sino que también practicaba deporte.

El peligris no alcanzo a acercarse cuando hizo que se detuviera sorpresivamente al escuchar su voz

-Apúrate baka! – gritó molesta, asustando a los chicos, y a uno que otro trabajadores o cliente pero en especial a un chico.

-Hai – dijo asintiendo nerviosamente, para luego correr hacia el almacén. La chica los miro de reojo para luego voltear.

-Y ustedes que quieren? – dijo gritando igual que antes, al parecer eso siempre era así, ya que nadie más pareció sorprenderse, excepto el peligris

-Quiero inscribirme para la carrera de snowbording – dijo el peligris un tanto nervioso, poca gente además de Sasuke lo ponía nervioso, y esta chica era una de esas personas. La chica lo miro detenidamente

-Ustedes no son de por aquí, verdad? – finalmente dijo

-No – dijo el pelirrojo con gran tranquilidad

-Si lo noté, porque si fueran de aquí sabrían como inscribirse – dijo la chica

-Hmph… y cómo deberíamos inscribirnos? – pregunto un tanto molesto el pelinegro

-Tienen que llenar aquella ficha – dijo señalando a un montón de hojas – Para luego asignarles un número y darles los detalles – dijo, mientras los chicos comenzaron a llenar las fichas, pagaron la cuota y les dio su número

-Y tu no te vas a inscribir?- le pregunto la chica al pelirrojo, que solo negó con la cabeza – Por qué?

-No soy bueno en deportes y menos en los que nunca he practicado - contesto

-Ah ok. Bueno como ya saben es una carrera en snowboard , la carrera se realizará en una de las pendientes cerca de aquí … es la pendiente que está atrás de la clínica, es de las más largas que hay, … se premiaran solo el primer y segundo lugar con 10,000 ¥ y el segundo 5.000¥, no es mucho, pero solo entran los chicos de la zona así que no hay necesidad de un gran premio, así que solo tienen dos días para entrenar, así que aprovechen mañana y pasado mañana eh? – finalmente dijo dándole un golpe de animo al peligris, que por poco lo tumba

El peligris solo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el pelirrojo con su tranquilidad solo asintió, mientras que el pelinegro se alejaba sin decir nada. Jügo y Suigetsu, lo siguieron

-Tiene la fuerza de un monstruo esa loca, cómo pueden ponerla a atender a la gente? – dijo el peligris

-Creo que es la dueña – dijo el pelirrojo

-Qué? Esa Loca? – dijo sorprendido el peligris Mientras el pelinegro solo los ignoraba,

-Qué haremos? – pregunto Suigetsu

-Deberíamos comer – dijo el pelirrojo

- … Esta bien – contestó Sasuke

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en la misma calle. A Sasuke se le hizo demasiado pequeña ya que la fachada no sobre pasaba los dos metros y medio de ancho. Solo daba paso a una puerta sencilla y una ventana. Al entrar era un pasillo largo donde había unas mesas con sus sillones; siguieron caminando, pero se dieron cuenta que había mucha gente y mucho ruido, algo que al pelinegro le molestaba. Decidieron regresar a la entrada y sentarse en una de esas mesas ya que por ahí estaba más tranquilo. Pronto llego un hombre mayor, dejándoles el menú.

-Como que todos los meseros ya son algo viejos – dijo Suigetsu mientras con su mirada daba un recorrido al lugar

-Al parecer hay muy poca gente joven en este pueblo – agregó el pelirrojo

El mesero regreso para tomarle la orden y varios minutos después trajo su comida, los tres jóvenes comieron algo rápido, aunque el pelinegro no quisiera admitir, tenía hambre, al igual que sus dos compañeros. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron.

-Si que estuvo muy buena la comida – decía – Suigetsu, mientras se acariciaba el estomago algo abultado – sobre todo ese arroz con guiso

Decidieron dar una última vuelta al pueblo antes de regresar, fueron a una librería, y luego al supermercado para poder comprar lo que ocuparían los días siguientes. Una vez con todo, emprendieron el camino de regreso, el cual les tomo mucho, ya que Suigetsu a cada momento que podía se detenía para descansar. Una vez llegaron a la casa, guardaron las cosas, ya no tenían ganas de hacer nada, solo de ir a dormir.


	3. Día de Práctica?

Lo mismo de siempre… los personajes no son mios… por desgracia u,u

Hoy les traigo el cap 3… después subiré el cap 4 … no sé en que momento pero lo subiré hoy n,n

* * *

Los tres despertaron un poco tarde, después de todo estaban cansados. Sasuke fue el primero en despertar, tomo un baño, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de café, que mucha falta le hacia.

Salió por la puerta de atrás, esta se encontraba entre la cocina y la sala, bajo unos pocos escalones y solo se veía la blanca nieve y después un pequeño almacén en la parte más lejana del patio. Sasuke se dirigió hacia él, quedo parado frente a la puerta, que tenía un candado.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo casi en un suspiro

-Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó un peligris detrás de él, mientras veía como Sasuke sacaba la llave para abrir el candado

-En qué tenías pensado participar? – dijo el pelinegro volteando hacia el peligris, con un poco de sarcasmo dijo - acaso en un pedazo de madera

-No lo había pensado – dijo el peligris

-Eso es tan típico de ti – dijo el pelirrojo, que recién llegaba.

- N-no es cierto – dijo un poco enojado Suigetsu

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo entro al almacén; seguido de él entro Suigetsu, el cual noto que había varias cosas viejas, entre ellas un pequeño trineo.

-Toma – dijo el moreno, tendiéndole una tabla de snowboarding azul oscuro

-Qué? – dijo un poco sorprendido, ya que estaba algo distraído.- Vaya tu ya tenias una, realmente pensé que tendríamos que comparar una nueva

Sasuke lo miro de manera seria, mientras el sostenía otra en color negro con un diseño blanco

-No son mías… son de mi hermano

-QUÉ? – grito Suigetsu sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal – Sasuke, tienes un hermano?

- … eso no te importa – dijo el moreno demasiado molesto saliendo del almacén

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo el peligris con algo de miedo, mientras agitaba sus manos siguiéndolo

Una vez afuera el pelirrojo pudo ver que Sasuke estaba algo molesto. Cuando salio el peligris se acerco a él para intentar averiguar que había pasado

- Oye, sabías que Sasuke tiene un hermano? – dijo el peligris en voz baja para que el moreno no los escuchara, pero fue en vano, ya que al parecer el moreno tenía muy buen oído ya que lo vio más enojado aún. El pelirrojo sólo vio la reacción del moreno para saber que por esa razón se había molestado.

-Si no nos lo ha dicho, debe tener sus razones – dijo el pelirrojo que se empezó a alejar del peligris, pero antes agregó – Será mejor que dejes el tema, ya viste como se puso, no creo que lo quieras hacer enojar o si?

-N-no c-cla-claro que no – dijo el peligris quien siguió a los dos chicos. Sasuke estaba caminando lentamente, mientras el pelirrojo solo decidió alejarse.

Sasuke pensó que hacía mucho tiempo no se tomaba vacaciones, el estar ahí le traía recuerdos, había decidido cerrarse al mundo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, con sus … amigos? … no, no los podía a llamar amigos, pero eran unos buenos acompañantes, eran de las pocas personas que podía soportar. Aun teniéndolos a ellos se sentía solo, pero eso era normal, ya tiene mucho tiempo estando solo que no le daba importancia Jügo era tranquilo como él, aunque tenía poca paciencia se volvía mmm... … loco?, si, creo que esa sería la palabra, además no era tan molesto como mucha gente, y no se metía con él que era lo que importaba; por otro lado Suigetsu era todo un caso, era poco paciente, a veces demasiado violento, un poco tonto, demasiado ruidoso.

-Hace frío verdad?- pregunto Suigetsu, confirmando los pensamientos del pelinegro

-Hmph –

El pelinegro necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad de vez en cuando, pero con cierta persona era imposible. El pelinegro comenzó a caminar sin importarle el peligris, el moreno solo sentía como sus pies se iban hundiendo en la nieve a cada paso que daba.

A Sasuke no le importaba ya que estaba concentrado en algo mas…. Una competencia de snowbording, el era realmente bueno y deseaba participar en dicha competencia, cosa por la que no dudo en inscribirse.

-Hasta donde vamos a ir? – pregunto el peligris, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara con molestia

-Hmph… siempre tienes que ser tan desesperante?-

-Vaya, vaya, alguien anda de malas cierto?

-Sigue caminando y no hables

-Haaai- diciendo un poco nervioso, por la mirada del pelinegro, era mejor no molestarlo – no quisiera tener que aguantarlo – esto ultimo lo dijo más para si

Los dos chicos por fin se encontraban en el inicio de la pendiente, Sasuke solo veía la parte más alta de ella. Y comenzó a subir la pendiente seguido por Suigetsu, luego de un momento llegaron a la cima.

-Llegamos- dijo el pelinegro – es mas corta que la de la carrera

-Vaya realmente no hay mucha gente por aquí

-Si sabes deslizarte verdad? – pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa de lado

-Claro que si – dijo un poco nervioso

-De acuerdo, a ver quien llega primero – dijo el pelinegro

-Oye.. – no alcanzo a decir nada ya que el pelinegro lo interrumpió

-Cállate… - dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por la pendiente haciendo unas acrobacias.

-Tengo que admitir que es muy bueno- se dijo el peligris – aunque como le haré

Suigetsu no se limito solo a mirar, el también comenzó a deslizarse pero en un segundo estaba en el suelo. El pelinegro cuando llegó al pie de la pendiente se topo con el pelirrojo

-De verdad crees que Suigetsu pueda hacerlo? – pregunto Jügo

-Si no, tendremos algo de que burlarnos no crees? – pregunto el moreno mientras veía como Suigetsu venía deslizándose con su trasero hasta que llego hasta ellos – No se supone que eres bueno?

El peligris solo se levanto y volvió a subir la pendiente. Básicamente paso lo mismo, pero al menos avanzo un poco más. Ahora los dos jóvenes subieron, mientras el pelirrojo decidió irse a la cabaña.

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que decidió regresar el pelirrojo estaba realmente aburrido

-Qué haré? - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala, sentándose cerca de la chimenea, lo cual no resistió mucho, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar por toda la cabaña sin encontrar nada que hacer

-Los hubiera acompañado- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el armario y sacaba una gran chaqueta para luego salir de la cabaña

-En dónde estarán?-

Comenzó a caminar por el bosque hacia donde hace unas horas había dejado a Sasuke y Suigetsu, pero antes de empezar a entrar al bosque vio que venían

-Vaya hasta que regresan- dijo el pelirrojo sorprendiéndolos

-Qué? Te aburriste? – preguntó el peligris

-Vaya que si – contestó

Sasuke solo los veía, estaba algo cansado como para hablar, solo quería tomar un baño caliente he ir a descansar.

Por fin estaba en su ansiado baño caliente, estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones, pero se sentía culpable por eso. Terminó de bañarse, se vistió; apenas termino cuando empezó a sentir demasiada hambre, y recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, sólo café. Recogió algunas cosas, y salió, no le gustaba permanecer mucho tiempo en aquella habitación, tan diferente de él, le recordaba como solía ser. Recorrió el pasillo, justo en el fondo estaban las escaleras, al bajar se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el peligris

-Ustedes también tienen hambre cierto? – dijo el pelirrojo que salía de la cocina

-Y qué vamos a comer? – preguntó el peligris

-Saldremos a comer – dijo el pelinegro

-Al que fuimos? – pregunto el peligris

-Esa era una cafetería, baka – dijo el pelinegro

-Y que estamos esperando? – preguntó el peligris, con un poco de desesperación, el pelirrojo no dijo nada solo se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Su salida, esta vez fue en el auto, ya que Sasuke no quería escuchar las quejas de Suigetsu en todo el camino. Subieron al auto. Y se pusieron en marcha. Ya era algo tarde y todos tenían demasiada hambre.

Había completo silencio en el auto, tanto en el moreno como el pelirrojo era normal, pero en el peligris si que era raro.

-Te pasa algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado del silencio del peligris

-No sólo tengo hambre – contestó

Siguieron así, cuando de repente un ruido se escucho. Era Jügo, dando la señal que su estómago necesitaba comida. Suigetsu solo dio una estruendosa carcajada, que se escuchaba fuera del auto, el pelinegro solo veía a Jügo, el cuál estaba un poco rojo.

Llegaron al restaurante

-Eso fue rápido – dijo el peligris, aunque para el moreno fue una eternidad, ya que tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas del chico de dientes afilados. – Estaciónate ahí

El pelinegro estaciono el auto lo más cerca que pudo, ya que había una gran cantidad de autos.

-Hay mucha gente – dijo el peligris

-Debe ser por la competencia – dijo el pelirrojo

El restaurante no era muy elegante, básicamente era muy parecido a la cafetería, pero mucho más espacioso y con mucha más variedad. Cada chico pido un platillo diferente, comenzaron a comer. De vez en cuando miraban alrededor

-Hay demasiada gente – dijo el peligris, el moreno solo lo vio con enfado, pues ya había quedado claro el porque

Una vez terminaron, pagaron la cuenta, salieron del local. Subieron al auto y fueron a la avenida principal, necesitaban reposar y para Sasuke el mejor lugar era la librería, se estacionaron cerca de ella, salieron los tres chicos mirando alrededor.

-Yo me voy – dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la librería – Nos vemos en dos horas

Los otros dos chicos decidieron seguir caminando. Suigetsu rápidamente desapareció ya que a lado de la librería había una tienda de ropa, no era muy grande pero tenía ropa de moda. Jügo se quedo solo, realmente no sabía a donde ir, así que decidió seguir caminando, si no encontraba ningún lugar de su interés, al menos conocería al pueblo.

Una vez pasadas las dos horas, el moreno salió de la librería, al parecer se pasó todo el tiempo ahí; para su sorpresa el pelirrojo ya se encontraba esperándolo, solo faltaba el peligris.

- Dónde esta el baka? – preguntó el pelinegro

-No lo sé, pensé que estaría aquí

-Sube

-No lo vamos a esperar – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No, es su culpa por no llegar a tiempo

Los dos chicos con varias bolsas en mano subieron al auto y se marcharon. Por la velocidad a la que iba el pelinegro no tardaron tanto en llegar

-Solo nos queda mañana para practicar – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante – Le servirá caminar esta distancia

-Lo dices en serio? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, además se nota que no hace mucho ejercicio, se cansa demasiado rápido – comentó el moreno

Bajaron del auto junto con sus cosas y entraron a la cabaña

-… voy a descansar un momento – dijo el pelinegro, mientras entraba a la sala, dejando al pelirrojo en el recibidor

El peligris salio de una pequeña tienda de videojuegos con varias bolsas

-Con esto es más que suficiente, casi me gasté todos mis ahorros – dijo mientras se dirigía a la avenida principal, donde se suponía que se encontraba el automóvil del moreno.

Una vez que llegó se da cuenta de que no está el auto.

-Qué demonios? … malditos – dice en un pequeño murmullo, mientras miraba los alrededores con esperanza de verlos

Luego de 20 minutos de esperar, comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, luego de una pequeña caminata solo sintió como el peso de una de sus manos disminuía de repente, al voltear, solo tenía unas bolsas sin fondo, y sus cosas en el suelo nevado.

-Yo y mi maldita suerte – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger todas las cosas, sólo le quedaba una bolsa en la cual tuvo que colocar todo lo que traía.

Siguió caminando más de una hora y todavía no llegaba, el chico se quejaba, pero no le serviría de nada, el quejarse no le haría el camino más corto.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, un pelinegro entraba a la cocina donde se encontraba el pelirrojo acabando de preparar la cena.

-No crees que se esta tardando mucho? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-… sabes muy bien que es demasiado lento…-dijo algo fastidiado – además de seguro debe estar quejándose

Los chicos se sentaron a comer cuando de repente escucharon la puerta, y el peligris entra molesto a la cocina.

-Vaya ya regresaste – dijo el pelinegro divertido, lo que hizo que molestara más al peligris

-Por qué diablos me dejaron? – gritó el peligris molesto

-Necesitabas caminar – dijo el moreno

-Caminar? … caminar? – dijo molesto, acercándose demasiado al moreno, el cual se molesto por la cercanía –Vaya que camine, idiota

El pelinegro se molestó, ya que nadie lo llama idiota, y menos un baka como ese.

-Cómo me llamaste? – preguntó Sasuke molesto, haciendo que el peligris dejara de quejarse, ya que la mirada de Sasuke le daba miedo que solo se arrepintió de haberlo llamado idiota. Sasuke se tranquilizo y volvió a sentarse para comenzar a comer.

-Suigetsu, cena – dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que se fuera el incomodo silencio. El peligris solo asintió y se sentó junto a los dos chicos para comenzar a comer.

-Mañana tendrás que practicar, lo sabes verdad? – dijo el pelinegro

-Que? – dijo el pelinegro algo distraído – Ah si

El pelinegro salió de la cocina, dejando a los dos chicos.

-Y… caminaste mucho? – preguntó el pelirrojo, con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa

-Cállate, dobe – dijo el peligris enojado

-No te enojes, yo propuse esperarte – dijo Jügo – es tu culpa por no llegar a tiempo

-Cierra la boca – dijo mientras salía de la cocina – Voy a tomar un baño, y a descansar, que me duele todo

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, se arreglaron, desayunaron y salieron a practicar. Los tres chicos salieron de la cabaña para ir al lugar de siempre. Suigetsu no podía ni con su alma, mucho menos con la tabla. Mientras que Sasuke andaba… animado?... algo extraño en el, y que no fue desapercibido por sus compañeros, que iban más atrás, el peligris lo veía con extrañeza y miedo, ya que nunca había visto así al moreno.

-Qué es lo que trae? – preguntó al pelirrojo

-Supongo que es por la competencia – dijo – ya sabes que le gustan los deportes

-Si, pero da miedo con esa expresión- dijo el peligris, haciendo que el moreno volteara a verlos

-Dejen de hablar y comienza a practicar – dijo, a lo que el peligris solo asintió, mientras el pelinegro subía la pendiente. El pelirrojo, prefirió verlos desde un árbol, mientras el pelinegro bajaba a gran velocidad la pendiente, seguido por el peligris, que ya tenía más practica después de tanta caída.

Así pasaron toda la mañana, a media tarde regresaron a la cabaña ya que los tres chicos tenían hambre, y estaban sin energía. Se hicieron unos sándwiches ya que era rápido prepararlos.

-Es hora de regresar a practicar- dijo el peligris

-Es suficiente con lo que hicimos – dijo

-Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido Suigetsu – yo quiero practicar más

-Porque luego estarás muy cansado como para competir – contestó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Sasuke solo asintiera

El pelinegro salió de la cocina, para tomar un baño. Dejando a los dos chicos conversando. Se dirigió a su recamará por sus cosas para el baño, cuando vio por la ventana como calmadamente empezó a nevar.

-Espero que pare pronto – dijo el pelinegro, mientras salía de la habitación para ir en dirección del baño.

Los tres chicos pasaron toda la tarde descansando en la sala, junto a la chimenea. Pocas eran las palabras que intercambiaban, y cuando lo hacían se trataba solo de la competencia, que tenía a los dos chicos un poco ansiosos.

Siguieron así, hasta la hora de la cena, decidieron ir a la ciudad ya que no tenían ganas de cocinar, además de que los chicos solo sabían preparar uno o dos platillos. En el viaje iban conversando acerca de la competencia, del hambre que tenían. Una vez llegaron a la cafetería, se sentaron en la primera mesa disponible, había tanta gente que casi tuvieron que pelear por ella con una familia.

-Cada vez hay más gente – dijo Suigetsu

-Si, pero tal vez mañana en la noche ya no habrá tanta – dijo Jügo

-Tienes razón – dijo el moreno – sólo vienen por la competencia, aunque en unas semanas es la competencia de ski

Comieron con tanta tranquilidad que tardaron más de una hora. Una vez terminaron los tres chicos salieron, no tenían ganas de pasear, después de todo, ya conocían todo el pueblo, de hecho Sasuke en su paseo se sorprendió cuando descubrió un Hostal en el pueblo

En el auto, camino de regreso, Suigetsu le iba haciendo a Sasuke una infinidad de preguntas sobre Snowboarding, Sasuke al inicio le contestaba, pero poco después perdió la paciencia, y sólo lo ignoraba, y al ver esto Suigetsu comenzó a torturar a Jügo.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, Jügo agradecía el poder alejarse del peligris. Los tres chicos se alistaron para ir a dormir, estaban demasiados ansiosos y pensaban que si dormían temprano, el otro día llegaría pronto.


	4. El gran dia accidentado

Los personajes no me pertenecen n,n

Como lo prometí, aquí esta el capítulo 4, algo tarde, pero aquí esta

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, pues querían estar a tiempo para el inicio de las competencias. Desayunaron, se terminaron de vestir, cargaron las tablas sobre el auto y se dirigieron más de una hora, al llegar notaron que había mucha gente reunida y al parecer faltaba aún más, ya que en el área del estacionamiento se veía como llegaban más y más gente.

-Estoy nervioso – dijo Suigetsu, mientras el pelirrojo solo le sonreía

Al llegar al lugar lograron ver a la mujer de la tienda de deportes, acompañada por un hombre algo raro, vestía de manera ridícula, pues traía unas mallas verdes con una chaqueta del mismo color y unos calentadores eso sin mencionar su peinado ridículo.

-Sin duda son tal para cual – dijo el pelirrojo

-Si, los dos locos – dijo el peligris

-Como sea… ya cállense – se quejó en pelinegro, mientras el peligris se dirigía a la pareja de "locos"

-A dónde vas? – le gritó el pelirrojo

-A preguntar en cuanto empezamos – dijo ansioso el peligris

-No es necesario – dijo el pelinegro, señalando con la cabeza hacia el escenario donde la pareja estaba dando inicio a la ceremonia. Los tres chicos se quedaron algo alejados del escenario, pues había demasiada gente, aunque sólo dos de ellos escuchaban, ya que el moreno estaba tan concentrado contando el tiempo para la carrera. Terminó la ceremonia entre gritos y aplausos en general.

La primera carrera sería la de los niños, subieron la pendiente, eran por lo menos cuarenta niños, muchos de ellos eran acompañados por sus padres o algún familiar. La carrera fue rápida pues no había mucho que recorrer, al peligris le sorprendió mucho que entre niños hubiera tanta competitividad

-Si así es entre niños, como será entre mayores – dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo reír nerviosamente al peligris

-Si verdad? – dijo

-A continuación la competencia de Freestyle y la carrera 1 – se escucho en un altavoz

-Es mi turno – dijo el peligris, mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de inicio

-Buena suerte – dijo Jügo, el moreno solo quedo observándole en silencio

Una vez en la línea de partida el peligris estaba nervioso, pues había demasiada gente, eran mas de 50 competidores. Concéntrate idiota escucho en su mente lo que constantemente le decía Sasuke.

Y la carrera empezó, el peligris batallo un poco, pero nada por que preocuparse comenzó a avanzar rápidamente pero no lograba ubicarse en los primeros lugares, siguió avanzando cuando sintió que alguien lo aventó, se tambaleó, lo que hizo que perdiera velocidad, y al mismo tiempo varios chicos se adelantaron

-Kuso – dijo el peligris, mientras intentaba adelantar varios lugares, cosa que no logró del todo, pues una chica que iba adelante le hizo que topara con ella y casi cayera. Al final llegó a la meta, en el lugar 22, el peligris mostraba una sonrisa, no ganó, pero al menos termino la carrera, cosa de la cual no estaba seguro.

El chico se dejo caer sobre la nieve una vez terminó todo, cuando se sentó al sentir como alguien se le acercaba, era el pelirrojo y el pelinegro

-No lo hiciste tan mal – dijo el pelinegro

-Bien hecho – dijo Jügo, y volteó hacia el pelinegro – No es tu turno?

-Hmph… -dijo, mientras se alejaba de los dos chicos, subió el teleférico para ir a donde empezaría la carrera

Por fin era el turno del moreno, había muchos competidores, la mayoría de ellos, parecían jóvenes con experiencia. El pelinegro no se sentía intimidado, pues tenia demasiada confianza en si mismo. El pelinegro se subió a la tabla y se coloco los googles; la carrera dio inicio, Sasuke fue uno de los primeros en avanzar, rápidamente tomo el primer lugar, seguido por todos los chicos, aunque ninguno realmente cerca, iba demasiado confiado, cuando de repente un chico pasa a lado de el, era un chico de gorro naranja con negro, realmente no pensó que alguien lo pudiera dejar atrás.

-No voy a dejar que me gane – dijo el pelinegro enfadado, aumentando la velocidad, el moreno volvió adelantarse, aunque el otro chico no se daba por vencido, los dos chicos iniciaron la batalla por el primer lugar.

El moreno dio un vistazo rápido al terreno y vio una pequeña oportunidad para dejar atrás al chico.

-Ahí esta – Dijo El pelinegro, mientras comenzaba a deslizarse hacia una pequeña rampa en el terreno, se elevó pero cayó muy cerca del chico, haciendo caer al pelinegro y al otro chico.

Ambos chicos rodaron, intentaron levantarse, pero fue en vano, siguieron rodando hasta que ambos chicos se golpearon contra un árbol. Los dos chicos quedaron enredados debajo del árbol

-Maldición – dijo el chico, mientras intentaba levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió

-Que te pasa dobe? – dijo el pelinegro mientras intentaba sentarse

-Baka – dijo el chico, que se quedó sentado

-Cómo me dijiste? – dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Baka! – gritó el chico volteando a mirar al pelinegro – solo a un baka se le ocurre hacer eso

-El baka eres tu que no sabes deslízate – dijo el pelinegro mientras se quitaba los googles, haciendo que el chico se molestara aún más por ese comentario, el chico se quito también los googles y su gorro, dejando ver que era rubio, y miró al moreno con un poco de miedo -Qué te pasa, me tienes miedo?

-Asustado de ti, no me hagas reír – dijo el rubio – Más bien sorprendido que aún estés consciente

El rubio le señalo su cabeza, la cual el moreno se apresuro a palpar. Tuvo una sensación húmeda en su mano, al ver que era, se sorprendió, pues era sangre.

-Naruto, estas bien? – grito una rubia a lo lejos, haciendo reaccionar a los chicos

Así que este baka se llama Naruto – pensó Sasuke

-Creo que si bachan – dijo el rubio – solo me lastime un poco el tobillo

La rubia siguió caminando con dificultad entre la nieve, al llegar donde estaba se agacho para analizar al rubio, la rubia solo le sonrió y volteo a ver al pelinegro, que tenia la cara bañada en sangre

-Dios mío, si que te diste fuerte – dijo la rubia

-Estoy bien – dijo el moreno con indiferencia

-Como vas a estar bien, te estas desangrando- dijo la rubia algo enfadada por la indiferencia del chico

-Necesitamos ayuda – dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de ella, haciendo que la rubia volteara

-Gai, estas aquí – dijo la rubia

-Qué paso? – dijo el hombre

-Nada – dijo el moreno con indiferencia, como si tener la cara cubierta de sangre fuera de lo más normal

Llegaron tres moto nieve de atención médica, atendieron de momento a los chicos y los llevaron a la clínica

-Eso fue rápido – dijo el hombre a la rubia, mientras dos chicos ayudaban al rubio a subir a la camilla

-Te veo en la clínica Gai – dijo la rubia mientras subía a una de las moto nieve al igual que el pelinegro, el hombre solo asintió.

Llegaron a la clínica no era muy grande pero tenia todo lo necesario para ser un buen hospital. Demasiado dinero invertido en solo una pequeña clínica – pensó el pelinegro

Estaban los dos chicos en una habitación, no se hablaban en absoluto, ni siquiera se miraban cuando de repente entra la rubia vestida con una bata blanca, para sorpresa del pelinegro.

-Muy bien comencemos contigo – dijo la rubia a Sasuke – creo que tendré que suturar esa herida

-No es necesario ya estoy bien – dijo el pelinegro

- Claro que no, sigues sangrando- dijo la rubia, mientras quitaba el vendaje en la frente del pelinegro

- Tsunade-sama me necesitaba? – dijo una pelinegra entrando a la habitación

-Ah, Shizune me harías el favor de checar a Naruto - dijo la rubia mientras preparaba todo,

- Naruto? – dijo sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver al rubio – Claro no se preocupe

La chica se acerco al joven para revisar su tobillo, cuando checo al rubio, se tranquilizo un poco, pues no era para preocuparse, solo era una torcedura.

- Como paso esto? – pregunto la morena

- Solo fue un pequeño accidente – dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, intentando hacer que no se preocupara

- Cuanto lo siento se que esta vez te preparaste mucho – dijo la morena

-No te preocupes – dijo el rubio

-Terminaste Shizune? – dijo la rubia

-Si Tsunade-sama – dijo la morena, saliendo junto con la rubia, dejando así a los dos chicos

-Ya estas bien, teme? – dijo el rubio a Sasuke

-Eso no te importa usarantonkachi – dijo el moreno, mientras bajaba de la camilla

-Tienes razón, el que debería estar preocupado eres tu – dijo el rubio – después de todo fue tu culpa, teme

El moreno solo lo miro enfadado, queriendo golpearlo, pero tenia que calmarse, después de todo tenia razón, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, por su orgullo, jamás lo haría

Mientras tanto el peligris y pelirrojo, al momento de enterarse del accidente de Sasuke fueron de inmediato a la clínica. Aunque la clínica era pequeña el peligris logro perderse, mientras el pelirrojo pedía información.

-Se encuentra en el consultorio 6 – dijo una enfermera

-Gracias – dijo, mientras volteaba buscando al peligris, que peleaba con una maquina tragamonedas – Suigetsu vamos

-Ya lo encontrase – pregunto el peligris

-Si, vamos – dijo

El moreno decidió irse, cuando abre la puerta dispuesto a salir, se topa con dos chicos sorprendidos ya que el peligris apenas iba abrir la puerta

-Sasuke, ya estas bien? – dijo el pelirrojo

-Que paso? – dijo el peligris

-Estoy bien – dijo el pelinegro, mientras pasaba entre los dos chicos que solo lo seguían con la vista – Vámonos,

-Seguro que ya te puedes ir? – preguntó el peligris

-Si, vámonos – dijo mientras daba vuelta en un pasillo

Los dos chicos solo lo siguieron, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien más con Sasuke, salieron de la clínica. El pelinegro estaba muy molesto, pues no solo se había lastimado sino que no había terminado la carrera Todo por culpa de ese dobe – pensó el pelinegro.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron hacia donde habían dejado el auto, al parecer las competencias ya habían terminado, casi no había gente, al parecer el pelinegro pasó mucho tiempo en la clínica sin darse cuenta. El chico abrió la puerta del auto

-No es buena ida que conduzca – dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera

-Cierra la boca – dijo mientras subía al auto


	5. Adiós vacaciones, Hola escuela

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque no me molestaría encontrarme a un Sasuke real n,n

Apenas llevo la mitad transcrita, pero como ya tenía estos caps en la comutadora, los he publicado seguidos, y como no es mi única historia tal vez me vaya tardando ... se supone que hasta aqui era el capítulo 1, pero estaba muy largo, asi que lo hice en capítulos pequeños n,n ... gracias a las personitas que me han dejado reviews

Bueno ya dejo de entretener. Aquí esta el capítulo 5

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa, el día esta soleado, en una habitación de una gran mansión de la Grandiosa ciudad de Konoha, una chica de largos y oscuros cabellos con unos ojos perlados, algo raro para muchos, pero común para su familia, todavía se encontraba dormida, cuando es despertada por su celular. La chica contestó

-Si? – dijo la morena

-Hinata, donde estas?, te estamos esperando – dijo una voz proveniente del celular. La chica al escuchar eso, se levanto de prisa de la cama, miro su reloj, eran las11.

-Ya voy, en unos minutos llego – dijo la morena

-De acuerdo apresúrate – dijo la voz

-Si ya sé

-Adiós – se despidió la voz, en cuanto dejo el celular en la cama, la chica corrió a tomar un baño, el cual fue muy rápido, se vistió y salio de la habitación, recorrió toda la casa hasta que se topo con alguien, haciéndola caer.

-Deberías fijarte por donde corres, Hinata-sama – dijo un chico de cabello castaño, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- S-si, perdón Neji-nisan – dijo la chica

-Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Neji

-Quede con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun pa-para u-un paseo - dijo nerviosa la chica

- Y vas tarde, verdad? – dijo Neji, Hinata solo asintió mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Te llevo, vamos

- No – dijo haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera, – N-no quiero ser una molestia

-No te preocupes, vamos – dijo mientras seguía por el pasillo, hacia la entrada principal, la chica solo lo siguió, el moreno subió a un auto plateado de cuatro puertas. – vamos, sube

-Eh… de acuerdo – dijo la chica y subió con el

El viaje no duró mucho pues la cita que tenía con sus amigos era en un parque cercano, su primo la dejo en la entrada del parque, donde se veían a dos chicos.

-Etto… arigatou – dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa

-Hmph…- dijo – te veo en la cena

La chica bajo del auto, el cual se marcho apenas cerro la puerta, Hinata comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban dos chicos y un perro

-Por fin llegas – dijo uno de ellos – quedamos a las 10

-Perdón, el despertador no sonó - dijo la chica un poco apenada

-No te preocupes – dijo un chico de gafas oscuras

-Bueno vámonos – dijo el moreno, al mismo tiempo que ladraba un perro blanco – Akamaru ya esta impaciente

- Si – dijeron Hinata y el chico

-Shino-kun, que se supone que vamos hacer? – dijo la chica

- Buscar algunos insectos – dijo el chico de gafas

-Insectos?, nos hiciste venir por insectos – dijo el otro chico

-Kiba-kun tenias planeado hacer algo más? – preguntó Hinata

-Eh, no – dijo – pero no me gustan mucho los insectos

La chica solo sonrió, el chico de gafas no tuvo ninguna reacción, su amigo así era.

-Bueno, por donde buscamos? – dijo la chica

-Por una zona húmeda – dijo el chico con gafas

-Una zona húmeda? – dijo el otro chico, seguido por un ladrido de su perro

- Si por un río o algo así – dijo la chica

-Recuerdo que por aquí hay un río – dijo el chico de gafas

Los tres chicos salieron del sendero, entraron entre los arboles. Buscando los tan preciados insectos de Shino. El perro blanco solo jugaba y saltaba cerca del rio. El chico de gafas buscaba telarañas , mientras la chica buscaba en el suelo y el otro solo miraba a su alrededor como esperando que los insectos vinieran a él.

-Encontré uno – dijo la chica, mientras Shino lo tomaba y lo colocaba en un pequeño contenedor

-Bien hecho – dijo

-Y qué insecto es? – preguntó Kiba

-Es una clase de escarabajo

-Mira allí hay varias arañas – dijo el chico

Era un árbol con varias telarañas una de ellas tenía la telaraña dorada.

-Vaya, que rara esta esa – dijo la chica

-Si - dijo Shino

-Y?, qué esperas? – dijo Kiba – no la quieres?

-No estoy seguro

-Porqué? – intervino la pelinegra

-Pues no quisiera tenerla prisionera

-Prisionera? – pregunto Kiba con duda – Si que eres raro

El chico no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar buscando más variedad de insectos

Así pasaron las otras dos horas, buscando escarabajos y uno que otro insecto. Ya era tarde y todavía no comían, cosa que se hizo evidente cuando se escucho un ruido, que hizo a Hinata ponerse roja como un tomate y provocar las risas de sus amigos

-Tienes hambre? – preguntó Kiba entre risas, las cuales acabaron pronto, pues era evidente que él también tenia hambre. Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír

-Es mejor que vayamos a comer – dijo Shino – además encontramos muchos insectos, creo que será suficiente con eso.

-Qué bueno – dijo Kiba

Los tres chicos se regresaron por el río para buscar el camino que habían dejado hace dos horas, cuando se encontraban a la mitad los chicos escucharon un ruido.

-Qué fue eso – dijo Kiba, mientras volteaba su cabeza de manera frenética, intentando buscar la fuente del ruido y Akamaru ladraba hacia una zona vacía

-No es nada – dijo Shino, con su acostumbrada serenidad

-Shino tiene razón Kiba – dijo la pelinegra

El ruido volvió a escucharse pero más cera, ahora siendo escuchado por los tres chicos, y haciendo ladrar al perro blanco aún más fuerte, los tres chicos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. El ruido se acercaba más y más, ellos solo atinaron a caminar más rápido, Kiba quiso correr cuando cayó de sentón en el rio, Akamaru lo jalaba del suéter que traía, los otros en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que había caído regresaron para ayudarle, cuando de repente solo vieron unos arbustos al otro lado del rio moverse, los tres chicos no sabían que hacer, si quedarse quietos o correr; cuando de repente se asoma una pequeña ardilla de entre los arbustos, los chicos solo soltaron un gran suspiro, pues se habían asustado, sabían que ese parque era famoso por ser visitado por osos.

-Era solo una ardilla – dijo Kiba con nerviosismo y alivio, mientras los otros chicos solo asentían

Reanudaron de vuelta al camino, Kiba estaba todo mojado, pues en su intento por "escapar del feroz animal" solo se mojo mas.

Una vez llegaron al sendero, regresaron a la entrada del parque. Se sentaron en una banca cercana, para descansar todo lo que habían caminado.

-A dónde quieren ir a comer? – preguntó la chica

-No sé, solo que sea comida – dijo Kiba, el chico de gafas no dijo nada

Terminaron de descansar se intentaron limpiar un poco, pues andaban un poco sucios, caminaron hasta salir del parque, pues la entrada se encontraba muy adentro, en el camino de vuelta a la "civilización" se encontraron un pequeño puesto de comida, en el cual había la opción de comer afuera, pidieron su comida y fueron a sentarse, luego de varios minutos su comida estaba lista y comenzaron a comer, no tardaron mucho, pues tenían mucha hambre.

-Que buena comida – dijo Kiba mientras se acariciaba el estomago algo abultado luego de comer

-Si – dijo la chica mientras Akamaru solo ladraba, como dándole la aprobación.

Los chicos reposaron por cierto tiempo la comida, y Kiba con mayor razón pues había comido tanto que se sentía muy lleno.

-Ya falta poco para que se acaban las vacaciones – dijo Kiba en un tono triste, pues al chico realmente le gustaba correr por ahí todo el día, y si era en compañía de su fiel Akamaru mucho mejor

-Ay, es cierto – dijo la chica

-Que vas hacer estos últimos días? – preguntó Shino, haciendo pensar a la chica, pues no había planeado nada en todas las vacaciones, y ahora ya se terminaban sin siquiera haber salido.

-No lo sé, creo que nada – contestó – ustedes?

-Pues yo voy de campamento con unos compañeros de la facultad– dijo Shino

-Oye, que buena idea tuvieron – gritó Kiba.

-Es por un proyecto de investigación – dijo Shino con una gran seriedad

- y tu Kiba? – dijo la chica

- Pues nada, tengo que trabajar – dijo con desanimo

-Vaya ustedes si están ocupados en algo – dijo – creo que llamare a Tenten para salir o algo así

Los chicos continuaron hablando y la chica riendo de las tonterías de Kiba

-Es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo el chico de gafas, atrayendo la atención de los dos chicos

-Se me paso muy rápido el tiempo – dijo el chico mientras miraba su reloj

-Si, ya es tarde – dijo la chica, mientras se levantaba para ir a pagar seguida por los dos chicos.

Una vez en el camino los chicos admiraban el paisaje, pues por ahí solo había arboles y uno que otro negocio, se veía como un antiguo pueblo pues no había ruido, todo en tranquilidad. La chica se quedo admirando un gran árbol cerca del pequeño puesto

-Te acompañamos – dijo Shino sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-Eh! , no es necesario – dijo la chica

-Hinata ya esta empezando a oscurecer – dijo el chico, seguido de un ladrido de su perro – no creíste que te dejaríamos ir sola o si?

La chica no dijo nada, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, todo el camino Shino no dijo ninguna palabra, salvo para despedirse de Hinata , y en cuanto a Kiba no dejo de hablar en todo el camino.

La chica cerraba la puerta principal, había mucho silencio, al parecer nadie estaba cerca. Decidió ir a su cuarto sin cenar, realmente estaba satisfecha con lo que había comido como para cenar. Entro a la habitación, dejo la mochila en un sofá cerca de la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, y se dejo caer cuando tocaron a su puerta

-Si? – dijo la chica

-A que hora regreso? Hinata-sama – preguntó una voz masculina, al escucharla la chica se apresuro para abrir la puerta

-N-niisan no me hables de usted - dijo la chica –acabo de regresar

-Esta bien – dijo– Tu padre llegara tarde por unos asuntos

-Esta bien – dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, se reprochaba por sentirse algo nerviosa con su primo, si bien ya no tartamudeaba tanto como cuando era niña, cada vez que estaba nerviosa lo único que hacía era tartamuedear, con Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Sai no tartamudeaba, tardo mucho en sentirse bien con ellos, sobre todo con Sai. Pero con toda la gente, estaba en la misma situación, sin poder decir una oración de forma normal. Siempre quiso cambiar eso, pero no podía por más que lo intentara, desde la falta de su madre, su mundo se derrumbo.

Después de un fin de semana aburrido, las vacaciones por fin terminaban. Mañana sería el regreso a clases. Cierta chica se encontraba en la estancia de una gran mansión.

-Onesan - dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos blancos - Es hora de cenar

-si ya voy - dijo Hinata - Hanabi

-Si - contestó la chica

-A qué hora te vas mañana?

-Todavía no lo sé - dijo la chica - pero supongo que temprano, igual que tu siempre lo hacías.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al comedor donde las esperaban dos hombres, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos blancos, aunque uno joven y otro mayor.

-Se tardaron - dijo el hombre mayor con enojo, mientras las chicas se sentaban

-Perdón - dijo la pelinegra - fue mi culpa

-Bien, comencemos - dijo el hombre, ignorando el último comentario.

La cena continuo en silencio, los 3 jóvenes solo se miraban unos a otros. El hombre se daba cuenta pero prefirió ignorarlos, no quería enojarse.

-Por fin mañana entran las dos - dijo el hombre

-Si - dijeron las dos chicas

-Hanabi, duérmete temprano, tu vuelo sale a las 5 - dijo el hombre - pero no te confíes porque esta cerca

-Si padre - dijo la chica

-Ustedes también - dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a los chicos

-Si - dijeron los dos

Los jóvenes terminaron de cenar, el hombre los dejo retirarse, el todavía se quedaría ya que después de la cena siempre tomaba un café.

-Apenas son las 7 - dijo la castaña - a que hora quiere que duerma?

-Pues a esta hora - dijo la pelinegra - tienes que estar mucho antes de las 5 para poder tomar el avión

-Yo diría que tiene que levantarse a las 3 - dijo el chico de cabello largo

-A las 3? - dijo la castaña, con gran sorpresa - es muy temprano

-Si no quiere perder el avión es mejor que se levante a esa hora - contestó el chico

-No tendré tiempo de arreglarme - dijo la chica algo malhumorada

-Tendrá mucho tiempo en Suna - dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa de lado que no fue percibida por la menor

-No crees, que es mejor que duermas ya? - preguntó la pelinegra

-Tienes razón - dijo la menor, sonriéndoles a los dos mientras se retiraba

Ahora se encontraban los dos solos, cosa que no le gustaba a Hinata pues ella se intimidaba fácilmente con ese chico, pues tenia un porte un tanto altanero, y su mirada fría, realmente la ponía nerviosa. El chico la volteo a ver de reojo y ella se puso colorada y no sabia que hacer o decir, así que solo bajo su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, realmente no sabía de que conversar con su primo, después de tanto tiempo juntos casi no hablaban eran como dos mundos aparte, entonces la chica decidió retirarse cuando la voz de su primo llamándola la sorprendió

-Como le fue con sus amigos? - dijo el chico con un ligero tono rosa sobre sus mejillas, cosa que la pelinegra no noto, ya que estaba demasiado sorprendida que su primo quisiera saber algo sobre ella - bueno si no me quiere decir ya no insistiré

-No, d-digo me fu-fue bi-bien - dijo la chica con su clásico tartamudeo pues su sorpresa y nerviosismo no la dejaban hablar

El chico solo sonrío, dando lugar a un silencio incómodo por varios minutos hasta que la chica decidió romperlo

-No me ti-tienes qu-que hablar de us-usted - dijo la chica demasiado nerviosa y roja- nos co-conocemos, háblame de tu

-Buenas noches, Hinata - dijo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, sorprendiendo a la morena con esa despedida, pues la había llamado solo por su nombre, eso la hacia sentir muy contenta

La chica comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, necesitaba descansar, pues se tenía que levantar temprano si se quería ir a despedir de su hermana al aeropuerto. La chica al entrar a su habitación se acostó y quedo dormida rápidamente.

Eran las tres de la mañana en una gran mansión y la casa ya estaba activa a esa hora, muy activa. La alarma de un despertador estaba sonando, una chica pelinegra estaba comenzando su día, la chica se levanto con pereza, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño y tomar un baño frío, para poder despertar.

La chica estaba algo triste pues no tenía mucho tiempo desde que arreglo todo con su hermana, y ahora se tienen que despedir para que su hermana estudie en Suna, tal y como ella lo hizo.

-Espero que le vaya bien - dijo la chica mientras se secaba y se vestía

La chica al salir del baño, se topo con la castaña, que solo le sonrío

-Te quedaste dormida? – preguntó la castaña

-Si – dijo la morena apresurada

-Te dejo para que termines

-Esta bien – dijo la morena, que al poco tiempo de que salió su hermana, alguien llamó a la puerta, abrió rápidamente, pensando que era su hermana necesitando algo

-Ne-neji-nisan - dijo la chica algo sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta - Pa-pasa a-algo ma-malo?

-No - dijo el chico - solo te aviso que Hiashi-sama me ha pedido que yo te lleve al aeropuerto para despedir a Hanabi-sama

-Ah, gracias - dijo la chica

Luego de un rato el chico volvió tocar la puerta para avisarle a Hinata que ya era hora de irse, la chica solo sonrió y lo siguió, Al salir de la casa, su pequeña hermana y su padre ya estaban afuera, ellos se fueron en una camioneta, mientras que su primo y ella se fueron en el carro de este.

No tardaron mucho en llegar pues la casa se encontraba muy cerca del aeropuerto, pero muy lejos del centro. Hanabi por fin se despidió de su primo, y la morena estaba nerviosa, pues le tenía que decir adiós a su hermanita.

-Hanabi que te vaya bien - dijo la pelinegra

-Sabes ... lo siento mucho - dijo la castaña, sorprendiendo a Hinata que no entendía de que hablaba - Yo... yo nunca vine a despedirme de ti, pero tu en cambio lo has hecho

-No tienes porque disculparte - dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa – Ya todo esta arreglado entre nosotras

-Gracias - dijo la chica con una sonrisa- te veo hasta las vacaciones

-Si - dijo la pelinegra, con los ojos un poco llorosos

La chica se retiro con su padre, y Neji y Hinata solo los veían alejarse

-Es mejor que nos vayamos - dijo el castaño

-Si - dijo la chica mientras lo seguía

Ambos subieron al auto, eran las 5:30 am, realmente todo paso rápido.

-Por cierto Hinata - dijo el chico serio - Tu padre me pidió que esta tarde fueras a la oficina

-Eh? y-yo? - dijo la chica con sorpresa - porque?

-Bueno, el dijo algo de que era hora de que conozcas la empresa

-Pe-pero el no esta - dijo la chica

-Si, pero el no es el que te va guiar en todo esto

-Entonces lo harás tu? - pregunto la chica algo avergonzada

-No - dijo el chico, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera un poco mal - lo hará el asistente de Hiashi-sama, bueno ahora será tu asistente

-Mi...mi a-asisten,,,te? - pregunto la chica algo sorprendida

-Si, él es el que te va enseñar todo lo relacionado con la empresa - contestó el chico - es un poco raro, pero es una buena persona.

-U-un po-poco ra-ro? - preguntó la pelinegra algo confundida

-Si, luego lo veras - dijo el castaño

Por fin llegaron a la gran mansión, al entrar percibieron que el desayuno los estaba esperando, gracias a las personas que trabajaban ahí. Los chicos se sentaron a comer, pero ninguno de ellos decía nada.

Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que le había dicho su padre y que ahora le decía su primo Neji, aun tenía la duda de lo que quiso decir su primo con "raro", pero tenía que esperar para averiguarlo.

-Hinata - dijo el chico, haciendo que la chica volteara algo asustada- ya me voy, quieres que te lleve

-Eh ... ah, si - dijo la chica que solo sonrió de manera tierna, al ver eso el castaño se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno te veo afuera - dijo el chico mientras subía para prepararse

La chica se sorprendió, y intento comer con más velocidad, se levanto y fue corriendo a su habitación, pues no había arreglado sus cosas para la escuela, al entrar a su habitación comenzó a buscar todas las cosas para echarlas en una pequeña mochila negra, salio corriendo hacia el baño, para lavarse los dientes, tanta prisa tenía que no hizo nada bien; corrió escaleras abajo, salió de la gran casa, para no encontrar a nadie, al parecer su primo todavía no salía.

Neji después de unos minutos salió, y para su sorpresa Hinata ya lo esperaba.

-Perdón por la tardanza - dijo el chico

-No importa - dijo la chica que sonreía un poco, su primo solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, subieron al auto y todo el camino a la universidad ninguno decía nada.

Por fin estaban llegando a la universidad, Hinata estaba muy emocionada pues estaba ansiosa por comenzar las clases, iniciaría el 3 semestre, para la chica se le hacia un poco difícil ir en auto a la universidad pues había tantas calles, estacionamientos y lugares que fácilmente se perdía, así que por lo general se iba en autobús y luego caminaba, esta era la primera vez que su primo la llevaba, el chico la dejo muy cerca de la entrada.

La chica bajo del auto, se sentía extraña pues había llegado demasiado temprano, y aún faltaba algo de tiempo para entrar a clases.

-Te veo más tarde- dijo el chico sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos

-Si - dijo mientras veía alejarse a su primo

-Vaya debo tener suerte por encontrarte - dijo una voz detrás de la chica, que sólo sonrió, volteo para ver a un chico alto, de buen cuerpo, cabello y ojos negros y una piel tan blanca como la leche.

-Hola Sai - dijo, mientras el chico le sonreía

-Hola Hina-chan, A qué debo tu llegada temprano? - preguntó el chico

-Mi primo me vino a dejar - dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo, que no fue desapercibido por el pelinegro

-Qué bien - le dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa – Me alegro que se lleven mejor

-Y tu por qué llegaste temprano? - pregunto Hinata

-Pues me gusta aprovechar la luz - dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar y la pelinegra solo le seguía

-No viste a Tenten el fin de semana? - pregunto la chica

-No, anda emocionada con lo de la academia que no quiso salir - dijo el chico - y lo malo es que solo la dejaran salir los fines de semana, así que vamos a estar solos tu y yo

-Je je ... bueno supongo que nos tenemos que esperar hasta el fin de semana - dijo la chica

-Si - dijo el chico mientras se detenía de golpe- Mira

La chica volteo hacia donde el estaba volteando para ver a dos chicos, los dos altos, de cabello castaño, uno con gafas y otro con unas pequeñas marcas en las mejillas. La chica decidió acercarse seguida del pelinegro

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun - dijo la chica

-Hinata, que estas haciendo a esta hora? - dijo Kiba sorprendido

-Buenos días Hinata - dijo el chico de gafas

-Buenos días, Shino-kun - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Que a mi no me saludan - dijo el pelinegro con una falsa sonrisa

-Cierra la boca - dijo molesto el castaño de marcas en las mejillas, pues claramente al Kiba no le caía bien el pelinegro

-Qué malo, yo que te quiero tanto - dijo Sai mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que Kiba se enojara aun más, que estaba a punto de darle un golpe

-No se pelen - dijo Hinata algo nerviosa, pero igual los chicos se calmaron

-Y Naruto-kun - preguntó el pelinegro

-Llegara un poco tarde, parece que tuvo un accidente - dijo Kiba sin darle importancia al asunto

-Un accidente? - preguntó Hinata con un tono de preocupación

-Si, en la competencia, dice que un teme se le puso enfrente - contestó el chico

-Pero que le paso? - pregunto Sai con falso interés, ya que la relación que tenía con Naruto era la misma que tenía con Kiba

-Nada serio, para tu mala suerte - dijo una voz detrás de los chicos, haciéndolos voltear

-Hey, Naruto, te vez peor de lo que imagine - dijo Kiba soltando una carcajada.

-Naruto kun - dijo la chica mirando al chico con preocupación, pues este traía muletoas

-Hola, Hinata - dijo el rubio ojiazul, ignorando el comentario de Kiba - tiempo sin verlos, como están?

-Bien - dijo Shino - pero creo que tu no

-Es una exageración, pero Tsunade-bachan me obligó - dijo con una risa un tanto nerviosa - y ya saben como es ella si digo que no

- Si - dijo Kiba con una risa nerviosa - probablemente te hubiera dejado peor

-Si - dijo Naruto mientras todos reían nerviosamente, pues ya conocían bien a la mujer - A que hora entran?

-A las 9 - dijeron Kiba y Shino

-Yo hasta las 10 - dijo Sai

-A ti no te pregunte - dijo el rubio - y tu Hinata-chan?

-A las ocho - dijo la chica

-Por cierto ya es hora - dijo Shino viendo a la chica

-Si - dijo la chica – Bueno los veo a la hora de la comida


	6. Recuerdos

Como saben los personajes no son míos …

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero por alguna razón esta semana no he tenido mucha inspiración … además de que tengo la presión de los otros fanfics que tengo en mi blog tengo tres seriales y uno próximo a terminar, se supone que los actualizo cada fin de semana pero este fin no u,u

Espero que pronto les tenga una actualización, esta vez fue un capítulo corto n,n

* * *

**RECUERDOS**

Hinata no tardo mucho en llegar a la facultad, busco el salón que tenía asignado, al entrar vio muchos rostros desconocidos, no encontraba ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros

-Vaya, tendré que volver empezar - dijo con tristeza, pues a ella se le dificultaba hacer nuevas amistades

Entro al salón en busca de un lugar libre para su suerte encontró uno cerca de la ventana.

_Por lo visto todavía faltan- _pensó la chica mientras observaba varios asientos solos. Tomó asiento y espero la llegada del profesor, el cual no tardo mucho, era un hombre serio y viejo, común y corriente

-Todos a sus asientos - dijo el profesor con seriedad - Ya no son niños de primaria para llamarles la atención o si?

_Por lo visto también tiene mal humor- _pensó la chica mientras se acomodaba, saco su libreta, pues después de todo era un buen día, ya había visto Naruto y seguramente lo volvería a ver

-Hyuga Hinata - dijo el hombre buscando entre sus alumnos y sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-Eh? - dijo la chica mientras se paraba toda nerviosa siendo observada por todos sus compañeros

-Señorita Hyuga apenas es el primer día para que este soñando - dijo el profesor, tal comentario hizo enrojecer la cara de la pelinegra

-Lo-lo si-sien-siento mucho - dijo la chica con un color tan rojo que parecía tomate

-Lo pasare por esta vez - dijo - pero que no se vuelva a repetir

La chica solo asintió y se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz del profesor llamó su atención

-Uchiha Sasuke - dijo el profesor, mirando a los alrededores, al igual que el pelinegro, pues el apellido Uchiha ya lo había escuchado

FLASH BACK

_-Me llamaste padre?- preguntó la pelinegra_

_-Si a partir de lunes asistirás a la compañía - dijo el hombre con severidad - para que te vayas adentrando y conozcas el negocio_

_-Si padre - dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza_

_-Además de que conozcas a nuestro socio_

_-Socio? - preguntó la chica sorprendida_

_-Si, a Uchiha Itachi, hasta ahora nuestra asociación no es tan grande, pero es tu deber mejorarla, ya que es muy importante para nosotros_

FIN DE FLASH BACK

_Es cierto, hoy tengo que ir a la empresa, que hare?- p_ensó la chica pues para ser sincera no deseaba ir, prefería ir a los cursos de arte que a la empresa. Cuando la chica volvió a reaccionar el profesor ya había desaparecido

-Cuándo se fue? -pregunto la pelinegra, aunque mas para si misma que para alguien

-Hace un momento - dijo una chica parada junto a la morena, mientras le sonreía - Al parecer no te diste cuenta

-Mm no, dijo algo importante? – dijo en voz baja

-No, solo se presento - dijo la chica - no te preocupes

Así continúo toda la mañana, hasta el mediodía, la chica ya quería salir a comer, pues le esperaba un largo día. Salió del salón, para encontrarse a su amigo Sai, que la esperaba puntualmente

-Hola, lista? - pregunto el chico

-Si - dijo mientras los dos caminaban hacia la salida del edificio

-Y cómo van las cosas en tu casa? - preguntó el pelinegro preocupado

-Bien - dijo el ojiblanca con una sonrisa triste - las cosas con Hanabi se arreglaron, con Neji nisan… en ocasiones no lo entiendo… se porta frio y distante y luego hace cosas por mi

-Supongo que es difícil para él, siempre ha sido frio, y más cuando no habías arreglado las cosas con él - dijo el chico - creo que trata de mostrarte su lado bueno pero no puede

-Tal vez - dijo la chica mirando al pelinegro intensamente

-Qué? - preguntó el chico

-Porque te portas de manera diferente con ellos - dijo la chica - les caerías bien si te portaras así

-Es más divertido pelear - dijo el chico - Además tengo que mantener mi imagen

-Desde cuando te preocupas por tu imagen? - preguntó divertida la chica

Una vez llegaron a la cafetería se dirigieron a comprar la comida y encontrar una mesa sola

-Todavía tienes clases en la tarde - pregunto el chico mientras caminaban hacia la mesa

-No, pero …

-Pero?

-Tengo que ir a la oficina con mi padre

-A la oficina? , con tu padre ? - pregunto el chico

-Si, al parecer quiere que me introduzca al mundo de los negocios para un día hacerme cargo de la empresa - dijo la chica, dando un gran suspiro

-Vaya - dijo el moreno - y que va pasar con los cursos de arte?

-Creo que no podre ir, lo siento - dijo la chica algo preocupada y muy triste

-No te preocupes - dijo - sé que tienes que cumplir con tu familia, además porque no vamos a uno que imparten fuera de la universidad?

-De verdad? - dijo la chica emocionada

-Si … ya sabes que me aburriría si no estas - dijo el chico - Comamos

-Si, itadakimasu

-Itadakimasu

Los chicos comenzaron a comer cuando fueron interrumpidos por tres chicos

-Hola Hinata - dijo Kiba

-Hola Kiba-kun - dijo la chica mientras los chicos se sentaban con ellos

-Vaya ya se reunieron todos - dijo una voz detrás de los recién llegados

-Ah, Shikamaru, eres tu - dijo el rubio

-Qué te paso? - respondió el aludido, cuando vio al rubio

-Un pequeño accidente por culpa de un baka! - dijo el ojiazul

-Oye Naruto, no se supone que tienes que trabajar? - preguntó el chico regordete detrás del rubio

-No creo que pueda, Chouji - dijo el chico de coleta

-Por qué? - preguntó este sentándose a lado del rubio, notando su pie - qué te paso?

-Un accidente - dijo el rubio algo cansado de decirle a todo el que lo veía lo que había pasado - Así que hoy solo voy hablar con el jefe

-No te preocupes Naruto, si te despiden nosotros te ayudamos, mi mamá necesita ayuda en su consultorio - dijo Kiba con una sonrisa sarcástica, pues varios de los chicos ya habían trabajado con la madre de Kiba y todos si no la mayoría terminaban exhaustos

El rubio no supo que decir, no sabía si tomar las palabras de Kiba como consuelo o como una señal de que no le agradaba, pues todos sabían que trabajar con la madre de Kiba significaba mucho estrés, cansancio y muchos regaños

-No te preocupes Naruto kun - dijo la ojiblanca - Yuki san es muy amable y bueno como para despedirte

El rubio solo sonrió

-Qué pasará con el club? - pregunto Kiba - Entras o no?

-Claro - dijo el rubio sonriente mientras tomaba sus muletas

-Hasta el viernes - dijo Shikamaru, sorprendiendo a todos los chicos

-Piensas entrar? - preguntó asombrado Chouji

-Si, Kiba me … obligo? … tú también entraras - dijo Shikamaru

-Yo? … a mi ni me gusta el futbol - dijo Chouji

-Ni ningún otro deporte - dijo Sai burlón, recibiendo una mirada enojada por parte de Chouji - Yo también entro - dijo Sai ignorando la mirada del chico

-No te queremos - dijo Kiba

-No dijiste que había poca gente en el club? - preguntó Shikamaru

-Mejor me voy -dijo el rubio - luego los veo

El rubio se alejó dejando a los demás chicos discutiendo mientras la pelinegra soltaba un suspiró, y se sonrojaba un poco, pues sus amigos eran tan ruidosos que llamaban la atención de todos los de la cafetería

-Naruto, te acompañamos - dijo Shikamaru corriendo detrás del rubio siendo seguidos por los otros chicos

Mientras Hinata y Sai se miraban entre si

-Solo llegaron y se fueron - dijo Sai mientras la pelinegra solo asentía

Por fin despertaba de su largo sueño, ese sueño que le mostraba lo más importante de su vida, eso que ya no tenía, como odiaba recordar eso, realmente lo lastimaba

FLASHBACK

Un pequeño dormía cómodamente en su cama en una noche de lluvia, cuando el sonido del teléfono lo despertó, el pequeño pelinegro extrañado se levanto para averiguar quien era, cuando vio a una mujer; muy bella de cabello oscuro y largo

-Si… que pasó? … qué?, pero esta bien? - hablaba la mujer por teléfono - Si, en este momento vamos

-Qué pasa? - dijo un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos negros

-Itachi - dijo la mujer preocupada

-Que le pasa a Itachi? - dijo el hombre con voz seria

-Al parecer se metió en problemas - dijo la mujer preocupada - Me llamaron de la policía

-Es el colmo, que le pasa a ese chico - dijo el pelinegro - Cuando lo vea me va a escuchar

-No seas tan brusco con él - dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas, pues nunca se imagino que su "niño" fuera capaz de tal cosa.

En eso el pequeño pelinegro se fue acercando más y más

-Etto … pasa algo? - preguntó con cautela

-No … no pasa nada, Sasuke-chan debe ir a dormir, de acuerdo? - dijo la mujer mientras le brindaba una gran sonrisa, lo tomaba de la mano, acompañándolo a su habitación - Otousan y okasan tienen que salir de acuerdo?, se buen niño y quédate con la nana Haruka

-Hai - dijo el niño, que recibió un beso amoroso de su madre, la mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

El niño volvió a conciliar el sueño y durmió plácidamente. Con los primeros rayos de luz el pequeño despertó. Salio de su habitación aún con su ropa de dormir, fue a la habitación a buscar a su madre

-Okasan, tuve un sueño muy lindo - dijo el pequeño mientras abría la puerta, para luego encontrar la habitación vacía- Okasan!

El pequeño seguía gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras, camino hasta la sala, donde encontró a la nana Haruka

-Hola, Sasuke-chan - dijo la mujer con la vista nublada - Cómo estas hoy?

-Dónde esta okasan? - preguntó el pequeño

-No creo que tu okasan pueda venir en este momento - dijo la mujer con la voz un poco quebrada

-Por qué? - preguntó el pequeño - Dónde esta?

-No te preocupes - dijo mientras sus lagrimas salían - No estarás solo

El niño no comprendía, él quería ver a su okasan, no entendía porque la nana Haruka lloraba, no le entendía porque le decía que no iba a estar solo, porque se lo decía, sin notarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a bañar sus mejillas

-Lo siento Sasuke-chan, otousan y okasan no regresarán - dijo la mujer aun con lagrimas

El pequeño Sasuke no podía creerlo, el pequeño solo corrió, salio de la sala, directo a la puerta, salio de la casa y continuo corriendo sin dejar de llorar. Hasta que se detuvo, sus piernas ya no podían más, el niño solamente cayo sobre el suelo y continuó llorando.

Así estuvo casi todo el día, hasta que la mujer lo encontró, lo tomó con mucho amor entre sus bazos y lo llevo de regreso a la casa, a su habitación

Llegó la noche, y junto con ella un pelinegro, que por lo visto andaba muy lastimado, entro a la casa, para encontrar a la nana Haruka

-Itachi, dónde estabas - preguntó la mujer - Porqué dejaste el hospital así?

-Necesitaba tiempo - dijo el moreno muy serio para después subir a su habitación, cuando iba por el gran pasillo, escucho unos sollozos, era su hermano pequeño. Entro a la habitación para encontrar al pequeño en un rincón llorando

-Sasuke - dijo el chico, mientras el pequeño levantó la mirada rápidamente, pues no había escuchado cuando el moreno entró, el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se abalanzó contra el chico golpeándolo, con sus pequeños puños, ya sin fuerzas

-Es tu culpa - dijo el pequeño mientras lo seguía golpeando - Es tu culpa, te odio

El chico no sabía que decir, realmente esta sufriendo, después de todo el también se culpaba. El pequeño lo siguió golpeando hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas y caía inconsciente, el chico levantó a su hermano pequeño y lo llevó a la cama

-Lo siento Sasuke - dijo - tienes razón es mi culpa

El chico salió de la habitación del pequeño para ir a la suya, pero no para descansar, Itachi había decidido salir de la casa, salir de la vida de su hermano pequeño, pues pensaba que si se quedaba le haría mas daño, ya que nunca lo perdonaría

-Lo podrías cuidar hasta que él pueda estar bien solo - dijo el chico

-No te preocupes - dijo la mujer

FIN DE FLASHBACK

El moreno se levantó pesadamente de la cama, se tallo la cara con su mano, realmente era tarde, el chico se dirigió al baño, necesitaba relajarse. El moreno vivía en un pequeño departamento cercano a la universidad y de casualidad también cercano al trabajo de sus amigos, donde se dirigió. Ya que por lo tarde que había despertado se había perdido del primer día de clases


	7. Rencuentro

Los personajes no son mios ... y si lo fueran no creo que tuviera tanto éxito n,n

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero en mi blog comencé a escribir otro fic, y ando toda loca, tengo 5 fics y este, así que se me complica actualizar seguido ... aún así espero que les guste este cap ... todavía no decido cuantos capítulos serán, pero creo que más de 10 si , ...

Me dicen que opinan de este cap si?

* * *

-Creo que ya me voy - dijo la ojiblanca sin ánimos

-Si, como ya estas sólo conmigo, ya te quieres ir - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa - A qué hora quedaste?

-A las dos - dijo la chica seria - Así qué … hasta luego

-Hasta luego - dijo el pelinegro mientras la ojiblanca se levantaba para irse

Cuando salió de la cafetería su celular comenzó a sonar

-Si - dijo

-Dónde estas?

-Neji nisan pasa algo?

-Tu padre me pidió que te llevara a la oficina

-Estoy afuera de la cafetería

-Espérame en un momento voy por ti

-Hai - dijo la chica algo nerviosa, guardó el celular y suspiró - Ir con Neji nisan, es algo extraño

La chica no espero mucho, después de un par de minutos el chico apareció

-Lista? - preguntó el castaño mientras la chica solo asentía - El coche esta cerca de aquí, vamos

Los dos chicos caminaron, la pelinegra demasiado nerviosa, al llegar al auto el castaño le abrió la puerta y la chica entró, a los pocos segundos el castaño también subió

-No tienes que estar nerviosa - dijo el castaño - No te odio

-Pero …

-Pero? - preguntó curioso el castaño

-En ocasiones me tratas muy fríamente - dijo la chica sin poder ver al castaño

-Creo que tu padre no permitiría que nos tratáramos informalmente - dijo el castaño mientras la pelinegra lo pensó un momento y luego asintió - Pero ahora estamos solos, no te preocupes

-De acuerdo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Después de más de media hora, el auto llegó al edificio de la empresa Hyuga. Era un gran edificio, la chica al bajar del auto dio un gran respiró, preparándose para lo peor

-Vamos - dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar

-Bueno días - dijo la recepcionista haciendo una reverencia

-Buenos días - dijeron los dos chicos

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta el elevador que se encontraban a varios metros del lobby, en su camino todos los empleados los saludaban, subieron al elevador mientras la chica soltaba un suspiro

-No te preocupes - dijo Neji

-Eh? … no estoy preocupada - dijo la chica

-Hinata … no nos hemos hablado mucho - dijo Neji - pero es obvio que estas preocupada

La chica solo bajo la mirada - No quiero estar aquí - dijo en un murmullo que el castaño no escucho

Luego de un momento el elevador por fin llegaba al piso 20

-Vamos - dijo el castaño

-Hai - dijo la chica siguiendo al castaño, caminando por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una pequeña recepción, dónde estaba una mujer

-Podrías avisar a Hiashi sama que Hinata sama ya esta aquí - dijo el castaño con seriedad

-Si - dijo la mujer, levantó el teléfono después de unas palabras colgó - Pueden entrar

El chico no dijo nada y entró, mientras la pelinegra hacia una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento a la mujer y seguía al chico

-Llegan tarde - dijo el hombre

-Lo siento es mi culpa - dijo Neji

-Te vas a encargar de enseñarle a Hinata todo lo relacionado de la empresa - dijo Hiashi a un hombre, que había pasado desapercibido para la chica ya que se sorprendió al verle

-Si, señor Presidente - dijo el hombre que tenía su cara cubierta con un cubrebocas negro, tenía el cabello gris, ojos oscuros, alto … de buen cuerpo. Miró a la pelinegra que se puso nerviosa, se acercó demasiado a su cara y la pelinegra rápidamente se sonrojo, pues no estaba impuesta a estar tan cerca de alguien y menos cuando lo acaba de conocer - Lista?

-Hai - dijo tímidamente

-No te acerques tanto - dijo el castaño en voz baja, para que solo el peligris lo escuchara

-Eh? … ah … lo siento - dijo el hombre

-Bueno Kakashi … te lo encargo - dijo el hombre - Neji necesito hablar contigo

El peligris solo asintió y salió seguido de la pelinegra, que se sentía un poco insegura con ese hombre.

El moreno llegó al dichoso restaurante … ahí estaban sus "amigos" limpiando los alrededores del lugar, o más bien solo uno, mientras que el otro tonteaba por ahí

-No te canses tanto Suigetsu - dijo el moreno con sarcasmo

El peligris casi caía de las escaleras donde se suponía limpiaba la ventana

-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó extrañado el peligris

El moreno no contestó y entró al lugar, escogió la mesa más alejada de la entrada, una mesera se acercó para tomar su orden

Un momento después entraron varios jóvenes haciendo demasiado ruido, cosa que molesto al pelinegro, estaba dispuesto a levantarse y decirles algo cuando se percato que entre ellos estaba el rubio que había visto en aquella competencia. Como se llamaba ese baka, pensó el pelinegro

-Naruto por fin llegas - dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro

-Ah hola jefe - dijo Naruto con nerviosismo - Quería hablar con usted

-No te preocupes, cuando estés mejor regresa - dijo el hombre

-Gracias jefe - dijo el rubio

-Por cierto, olvidaste algo antes de irte de vacaciones - dijo el hombre

-Olvide algo?

-Si, tu chaqueta - dijo sonriente - esta en mi oficina

-Oh, me preguntaba donde estaría - dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca - iré por ella

El rubio caminó a la oficina, que se encontraba cerca de la mesa del pelinegro, el rubio paso a lado del chico sin darse cuenta, después de unos momentos regresaba

-Realmente eres un baka - dijo el pelinegro, haciendo voltear al rubio - yo pensé que solo en el snowboard sino también en todo

-Tú teme, que haces aquí? - preguntó sobresaltado el rubio

-Soy un cliente, baka - dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro - O qué a caso tampoco sabes diferenciar a los clientes?

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se miraban intensamente

-Oye Naruto, que haces? … ven rápido - grito Kiba, haciendo reaccionar a los dos chicos, Naruto ignoró todo lo que le dijo el moreno y caminó de regreso con sus amigos

-Y bien tu que opinas? - preguntó Chouji

-Cuántos faltan? - preguntó el rubio

-Por lo menos 6 - dijo Shikamaru - Solo estamos nosotros cinco

-También a Lee - dijo el rubio

-Y Lee no está en ningún otro equipo? - preguntó Shino

-No - dijo el rubio - Saben que por su personalidad …

-Pocos lo soportan - terminó Shikamaru

-Y Sai? - preguntó Chouji

-No, yo no aguanto a ese - dijeron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Naruto

-No tenemos suficientes para ponernos exigentes - dijo Shikamaru - Aunque todavía faltan

-Y Hinata? - preguntó el rubio, mientras los demás chicos lo miraban confundidos

-Oye genio, es un equipo de hombres, por si no te has dado cuenta Hina chan es mujer - dijo Kiba

-No ella no - dijo el rubio - Pero ella le puede preguntar a su primo

-No creo que quiera - dijo Shikamaru - Sabes que su primo la odia

-Es no es cierto - dijo Kiba - Estas vacaciones arreglaron todo … aunque lo de entrar al equipo …

-Como quiera no perdemos nada con intentar

-Creo que tienes razón - dijo Chouji

-Mejor luego vemos eso - dijo Shikamaru - Todavía falta para que inicie el torneo interno y además Naruto no puede hacer nada con ese pie

-Esta bien - dijeron los demás chicos

-Y que vamos hacer? - pregunto el rubio

-Yo tengo que regresar a la facultad - dijo Shikamaru

-Para qué? - dijo Chouji - pensé que ya no tenías clases

-Exacto - dijo Shikamaru - Pero olvide decirle a Ino que venía para acá, y ella tiene mis cosas

Kiba y Naruto sonrieron de lado - Vaya, te tiene controlado - dijo el rubio con una risita

-Controlado? … nosotros no somos novios - dijo Shikamaru

-Si claro

-Esta loca - dijo Shikamaru - además le gustan los tipos guapos y arrogantes


	8. Mi nuevo compañero

Los personajes no son mios, solo la historia, que espero que no este tan fea ...

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero yo misma me meto en un pozo y no puedo salir, tengo ahora 6 fic's escribiendo, uno todavia no lo publico y también tengo que copiar este de la libreta, y la verdad no es mi actividad favorita intentar descifrar mi letra ¬,¬

Bueno no importa, aquí esta el cap 8 ... cada vez batallo más para poner un titulo a los caps, cuando menos lo esperen solo aparecerán sin titulo n,n mi problema siempre han sido los títulos

* * *

La chica seguía al peligris hasta una oficina, cuando entró quedó maravillada con la vista, pues tenía un gran ventanal dónde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad.

-Este será nuestro lugar de trabajo - dijo el peligris - Toma asiento

La chica se sentó, estaba nerviosa, pues el hombre frente a ella la miraba insistentemente

-Sucede algo?

-No se parece a su padre - dijo el hombre

-Oh, creo que me parezco más a mi madre - dijo Hinata con un ligero tono de tristeza, el peligris lo notó rápidamente, pero decidió no indagar más

-Bueno primero deberíamos hablar - dijo el hombre, mientras la pelinegra asentía no muy segura - Sucede algo?

-No, bueno … solo que - decía nerviosa, mientras que el peligris la miraba esperando que continuara - Porqué trae cubrebocas, está enfermo?

-Algo así - dijo el peligris

-Oh, ya veo - dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de ver la cicatriz en el ojo del hombre

-No tienes que sentirte nerviosa conmigo - dijo el peligris - No voy hacerte daño, piensa en mi como un amigo más

-Un amigo?

-Si - dijo el peligris, haciendo notar debajo del cubrebocas una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa, la pelinegra asintió -Muy bien señorita Hyuga

-Hinata - interrumpió la chica

-Esta bien, Hinata san - dijo el peligris - Cuánto sabes de la empresa?

-No mucho - dijo avergonzada la chica

-No te gusta?

La pelinegra no decía nada, el peligris supo interpretar su silencio

-Qué es lo que quieres hacer de tu vida? - preguntó el hombre, mientras la chica lo miraba confundida, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso

-Me gusta dibujar y pintar - dijo sonriendo

-Artista eh?, pues espero que seas famosa

-Kakashi san, eso jamás pasara

-Porqué?, porqué eres la hija de Hiashi sama?

-Si - dijo triste

-Deberías ser más fuerte y tener el valor de hablar

-Tal vez

-Pero mientras tu no digas nada, supongo que continuaremos con esto

La chica solo asintió

El moreno llegó a su departamento, el cuál es encontraba solo como siempre, había pasado toda la tarde vagando por la ciudad, después de todo no había nadie que le regañara, apenas entró a su habitación se dejo caer sobre la cama y casi al instante se quedó dormido.

El chico durmió toda la noche en la misma posición cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, estiró la mano intentando buscar el aparato, pero no lo encontró, lo que lo obligó a levantarse, al intentar abrir los ojos y buscar la fuente del ruido comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta que su caminar no estaba muy bien, hasta que sintió que golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie, soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caminar cojeando, el golpe, ya lo había despertado.

El moreno estaba listo para salir, aunque realmente no tenía animo para estudiar o para cualquier cosa. Llegó al estacionamiento, subió a su auto sin muchas ganas.

Después de un largo camino había llegado a la universidad, bajó del auto mirando a sus alrededores, casi no había gente

-Es muy temprano - dijo el moreno soltando un suspiro

Entro a la facultad, directo a las oficinas, para saber su horario, después de recibir la mirada enojada de una de las profesaras, dándole un sermón de cómo debe ser responsable y no haber faltado al primer día de clases.

Llegó al salón que le había tocado … como lo esperaba, no había nadie, tomó asiento en uno de los lugares más alejados de la puerta. Después de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió, eran varios chicos que no le prestaron mucha atención, paso poco tiempo después cuando entro una chica entró, caminando hacía el, lo veía tímidamente.

Que molesto. Pensó Sasuke. Para la sorpresa de este la chica no le prestó mucha atención, dejó sus cosas en el lugar frente a le y volteó a verlo

-Buen día - dijo con una cálida voz - Soy Hyuga Hinata

El moreno la miró por unos instantes sin decir nada, mientras la chica sonreía nerviosamente

-Uchiha Sasuke - dijo el chico para luego levantarse y salir del salón de clases

Que miedo. Pensó la chica

-Con que ese es el chico Uchiha - dijo una chica en voz baja a sentándose a lado de la pelinegra, la chica la miró y sonrió - No me presenté ayer, lo siento, soy Takeshi Mika

-Hyuga Hinata -dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa - Mika san, conoces a Uchiha san?

-Es conocido por mucha gente, pero nunca me había tocado compartir clase con él - dijo la chica - Es guapo, pero también un arrogante

-De verdad? - preguntó la pelinegra - También da miedo

-Si verdad - dijo sonriendo la chica

A los pocos minutos el chico regreso, las dos chicas dejaron de hablar, pues la mirada de molestia del moreno las había hecho callar. La pelinegra se sentía nerviosa pues podía jurar que del moreno emanaba un aura oscura, la chica lentamente volteó en dirección del moreno que la veía directamente, la chica no sabía que hacer, sonrió tímidamente o más bien aterrorizada y llevó su mirada al frente.

El moreno paso todo su día con la mirada en los profesores y la ventana, a excepción cuando la chica lo miró. Que extraña. Pensó el moreno. Acaso me tiene miedo?, eso podría ser divertido

Las clases por fin terminaban el moreno no se había percatado, pues tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, reaccionó cuando a la pelinegra se le cayó un libro

Era una mañana algo fresca, varios chicos estaban reunidos en los jardines de la universidad

-Qué paso con ustedes? - preguntó Kiba al chico de gafas que se encontraba con el pelinegro que tanto le desagradaba

-Ah … hola Kiba kun - dijo el pelinegro con cierto tono meloso que molestaba tanto a Kiba

-Pensábamos ir a buscar a Hinata - dijo Chouji mientras comía una bola de arroz

-No hables con la boca llena - dijo Shikamaru

-Los acompaño - dijo el chico

-Nosotros también - dijo el rubio

-Porqué? - preguntó con molestia Shikamaru

-Si no quieres no vayas - dijo Kiba

-Tenemos que apoyarla - dijo Shino

-Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Shikamaru confundido

-Empezara a tomar su lugar en la empresa

-Tan pronto? - preguntó Chouji

-Si, al parecer su padre está algo apurado - dijo Sai

-Que molestia con su padre - dijo Shikamaru mientras todos asentían

-Hinata chan, vamos a comer - dijo el rubio entrando al salón con las muletas

Los dos pelinegros se sorprendieron al ver al rubio

Ese teme. Pensó el pelinegro

-Hai - dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia el chico que por fin se percataba que el pelinegro estaba ahí

-Ah! … tu - dijo el rubio señalando al pelinegro, haciendo voltear a Hinata, que no comprendía la situación

-Te vuelvo a ver perdedor - dijo el pelinegro

-Qué dijiste teme? - gritó el rubio con ganas de ir a golpearlo, cosa que no pudo, pues todavía estaba lastimado

-Naruto kun? - preguntó la pelinegra confundida ante la actitud del rubio

El rubio miró a la pelinegra y sonrió - Lo siento Hinata chan, nos vamos?

-Hai - dijo la pelinegra

Los dos chicos salieron del salón dejando al pelinegro

-Naruto kun - dijo la chica mientras caminaban lentamente a la cafetería - Conoces a Uchiha san?

-Uchiha?, así que así se llama - dijo el rubio - Todo este tiempo y no sabía como se llamaba

-Eh?

-Ah, ese fue el teme que causó el accidente en la carrera

-Oh, vaya - dijo la pelinegra en voz baja. Después de todo Uchiha san es de temer

-Vamos, nos esperan los demás

Los chicos al llegar a la cafetería no tuvieron que buscar a sus compañeros, pues ya que eran demasiados y además eran los más ruidosos del lugar, tanto que toda la gente los miraba, los dos chicos caminaron hacia la mesa con la pelinegra abriéndole paso al rubio, que se le dificultaba caminar con las muletas

-Gracias Hinata chan - dijo el rubio - Odio las muletas, porqué me tuvo que obligar a usarlas

La pelinegra sonrió dulcemente

Al llegar con sus amigos se llevó la sorpresa de que su amigo ya había comprado su comida

-Lo que te gusta - dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole

-Gracias - dijo la chica

-Hina chan - dijo Kiba llamando la atención no solo de la pelinegra si no todos los de la mesa - Iras hoy también a la oficina?

-No hoy no - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Entonces hoy vamos al club de arte? - preguntó el pelinegro

-Si … - dijo mientras era interrumpida por la risa de sus amigos, la chica rubia reía exageradamente junto con el chico regordete, a lado de este estaba Shikamaru que los miraba molesto, mientras los demás los miraban intentando reír también

-Gaara! - gritó Naruto agitando la mano hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo con una bandeja, el pelirrojo miró al rubio lo saludó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que caminaba hacia el grupo

-Cómo estas? - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa - Ayer no te vi

-Bien - dijo casi en un susurro, tomo asiento entre el rubio y la pelinegra

-Hola Gaara kun - dijo la pelinegra con mucha confianza, pues ellos se conocían desde pequeños, cuando ella asistía a la escuela en Suna

-Hola Hina chan - dijo el chico con un tono de voz tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharlo excepto la chica

Todos siguieron comiendo platicando sobre la escuela, futbol y varias cosas, de vez en cuando riendo tan fuerte que llamaban la atención de la demás gente

-Hasta que apareces - dijo el rubio

-Lo siento - dijo el chico sentándose con un gran plato de arroz - Me encontré con Neji san y le pregunté lo que me pediste

-Lee, realmente se lo preguntaste? - preguntó sorprendida Ino

-Claro que si, Naruto kun me lo pidió - dijo el chico

-Y qué dijo? - preguntó Kiba

-Que lo pensaría - dijo comenzando a comer - Itadakimasu

Todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros sin poder creer lo que el chico grandes cejas decía

-Por cierto Hina, has visto a Tenten? - preguntó la rubia

-Solo le llamé - dijo Hinata en voz baja sin embargo fue escuchada por todos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a su bajo tono de voz - Al parecer estaba muy ocupada

-Ya lo creo - dijo Shikamaru

-Si - dijo Chouji - Aunque nunca me espere que dejara la universidad para meterse a la academia de policía

Todos asentían


End file.
